Backup applications take in data from sources and store copies of the data in different locations. Backing up data is important because it enables users of data to access data in the event an original copy of data is lost or destroyed.
Typically, backing up data is automated based on time. Backup applications perform a defined number of backups during a defined time interval. For example, a backup application may perform a backup once every week.
Though automated backups based on time may provide some efficiency in backing up data, such backups do not consider to what extent data has changed during a defined time interval.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for backing up information.